


Repercussions

by hasenbrot (antrazi)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Discipline, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/hasenbrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared knew better. That just meant that sometimes he had to live with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repercussions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first RPF fic. As somebody who remembers that RPF is evil, this is a strange thing

Genevieve watched her husband Jared playing with Thomas, loud and happily. The baby was exactly like it's father, sweet and excitable. There was no need to punish Thomas as well by keeping his favorite playmate away from him, she would just wait till it was time for the baby to sleep.

She read a bit in her current book and enjoyed the moment of quiet time as long as it lasted.

When he finally put the baby to bed she watched him intensely. Jared was quiet. A lot quieter than was normal for him. She wouldn't be surprised if he knew what was coming.

She closed the book and put it on the side. It wasn't as if she would be able to concentrate enough at the moment. She searched for something on her cell and gave it Jared to read.

“ _Insisted on dangerous stunt. Didn't listen to arguments. Nearly broke his leg”_ The sender was Jensen.

As strange as it was that Jared still needed at least two people to keep him in line with his age, Gen was happy to have Jensen as some kind of “handler” during work hours. Not only were they friends, he kept Jared in line when his overly enthusiastic puppy personality came out. And when Jay did something really stupid he informed Gen.

Jared folded his 6 foot 4 body in itself in defense. Not in defense against pain but against the bad part: the good and logical arguments his wife would have. The same arguments he had already heard from Jensen before he did the stunt, knowing it wasn't a good idea. It just had been so much fun!

And he couldn't even be angry at his friend for ratting him out, he and Gen had asked him to do that if he felt it really necessary considering Jared's sometimes appalling lack of safety considerations. Jensen had just said that however they corrected that, he wasn't interested in knowing, but from time to time he send out these texts that meant Jared would have problems sitting the next few days.

Okay yes, every time Jensen informed Gen, he really deserved the spanking he got for it. And he wasn't surprised that the call came today. Perhaps having an idea it would be coming he had played a bit longer with Thomas, knowing his wife wouldn't disturb their father-son time. Giving himself a bit more time to think of a way out of it. Not that there was one.

A tired sigh. “I'm sorry, Gen, I didn't think I could get injured.”

“You do know that is not enough, right Jar?”

Yes, he was aware. He was honest enough to know that a red behind and a few uncomfortable days at work were one of the best reminders to think of consequences – at least for him.

“I expect you to be ready when I'm back.” She left the room.

Jared collected himself. Hell, he had practically expected it since the moment the adrenalin ebbed down and the on set medic checked his leg over. It didn't change anything, he would have to get it over with.

He bent over the couch and let his jeans and underwear fall down. They had tried different ways of spanking but with their height difference the easiest way for them was for Jared to drape himself over the couch and Genevieve to stand. Nothing was worse than Jared nearly numbing her extremities due to his weight or Gen not getting the right place because he squirmed the whole time around and she couldn't physically hold him in place. Talk about awkward times in wardrobe till you didn't see anything anymore...

A gasp from the door. This was expected, she had just seen his bruised and scratched up leg. It showed clearly that she and Jensen were right and he was an idiot that had to be more responsible now that he was a father. Still, considering he was already injured she would go easier on him. He could clearly feel the close and careful inspection of his slightly injured limb.

The first time the crop and his ass meet is more a surprise than anything else. It's always like that for him, the pain came later. “Jared, what will you do?”

He knew how this went. “I will think about what I do before I do it. I will not put myself in unnecessary danger.”

He repeated the mantra a few times and held himself still for Gen and the crop. She knew how to wield that thing, to make it sting and tingling in just the small area she wanted affected, knowing Jensen would do anything in the next few days so he had to sit on set, and to stop him from squirming. His friend wasn't perhaps interested in the specifics but he knew that it worked and it didn't really harm him.

The one and only time Jared had brought a doughnut for sitting with him on set, Jensen put a glue film on it. The crew thought it was a prank but Jared knew it was a warning. He changed his jeans, accepted the laughs from the crew and nodded to Jensen that he understood.

Gen continued with harder flicks, coming to an end. It stung more and it took a lot of energy out of him to remain passive for her. When she stopped she laid the crop to the side, knowing that this would remind him of his carelessness – at least for a while. She guided him over to the other side of the couch to sit. “Come on, let's put some ointment on your leg.”

Jared smiled. Everything was alright again.

 


End file.
